


This Is Halloween

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: It's Halloween! And Peter and Wade invite Ned and MJ over.





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> howdy dowdy! i hv a knack for posting late! and posting subpar fics!! sorryyyyy

It is Halloween. Wade and Peter are in their handmade costumes, Peter as Spider-Spy and Wade as Dadman (or Deadman, as he much prefers). Peter's finally shown Wade the amazing-ass web-shooting contraptions he made and damn, if Wade isn't impressed as hell. He's somehow taken the different coloured silly string and put them together in a way that they shoot their individual colours instead of just turning a yucky brown. Oh yeah, and the fact that he's only just frickin' made his own dispenser. 

They spend the afternoon making Halloween treats and other foods for their tiny party tonight. Peter dances excitedly around the place as Wade looks on very fondly. When they're done, Peter goes to the table with his new spider colouring book, crayons, and a new spider stuffie to keep him company. He hums songs quietly and happily and Wade is again just watching. But as the time that Ned and MJ will arrive rolls closer, Wade grows nervous. Will they like it? Will it be weird? Will Wade and Peter's relationship be weird? But it's too late to do anything about it; all he can do at this point is let it unfold and be a good host. And that he can do. He thinks. The doorbell rings and he goes to get it, Peter trailing behind him and peering over his shoulder. When he sees it's Ned and MJ, Peter ducks under Wade's arm and launches himself at them. 

"Hi look what I make look what I make!" He steps back and shows them what he showed Wade earlier with his web-shooters, and Wade eagerly watches their faces to gauge their reactions. He sees Ned gasp and MJ's eyes widen. They both smirk and nod, as if to say _yep, this is how kick-ass our Peter is_. 

"I'm so proud of you! That is so cool," MJ declares. Ned nods vigorously and Peter positively beams. 

"Thank you," he replies very bashfully. 

"Petey? You gonna let them come in?" Peter snaps back to attention and scurries away from the door. 

"Oh. Right," he says, blushing. Wade ruffles his hair affectionately and presses a kiss to his forehead. Ned closes the door behind them, and he and MJ take off their shoes and coats, putting them in their proper places. They take a moment to admire all the decorations scattered around the living room. 

"Wow, this looks amazing," Ned breathes in wonder. 

"Yeah. We made all of this," Wade proclaims proudly. "So we were gonna start with a movie first. And we've made snacks to go along with it!" He heads into the kitchen to grab the plates of snacks as they settle down and make themselves comfortable. There's the clementine pumpkins, the apple and marshmallow mouths, and the oreo spiders. Wade walks back out to the living room to see Peter showing off all his new Halloween things to his friends. He almost squeals out loud, but controls himself and places the plates on the table. 

"You wanna tell them what we're watching, baby?" 

"We're watching Nightmare Before Halloween," Peter proudly proclaims. 

"Christmas," Wade leans in and whispers. 

"Nightmare Before Christmas," Peter proclaims just as proudly. So Wade goes and pops that in and they start watching. 

As per usual with movies, the snacks are finished before the movie's even over, which is a good thing. They can't be _too_ full if they're gonna have dinner soon. Peter explains their costumes to Ned and MJ and then ropes them into many games of who knows what as Wade puts away the plates. It involves dancing and crawling and freezing and "spying". They all seem to have a lot fo fun with it, and are left breathless and sprawled out on the couch afterwards. Wade brings the bowl of punch, or blood, out and places it down on the table. He serves them each a cup of it, and they accept it gratefully, gulping it down. They then all play a hybrid game of Red Light, Yellow Light and Mr. Fox that involves the use of Peter's web-shooters. 

Dinner is spaghetti and meatballs, or worms and bugs, as Peter has dubbed it for Halloween. Dessert is a spiderweb cake with spider sprinkles. It's not bad for a first attempt at decorating, Wade admits. It's enjoyed very thoroughly, and their guests are sent off with Tupperware containers of cake; their own portion is stored in the fridge. 

By the time the dinner table is cleaned up and Peter's put his stuff away, they're both exhausted. Wade helps Pete take off his web-shooters and puts them in a safe spot, and then gets them both out of their costumes and into their pajamas. Peter still stubbornly insists on a Bedtime Book when they get to that part of their bedtime routine, but keeps nodding off. He conks out right when Wade gets back and envelops Peter in his arms. Baby's first Halloween? Success.

**Author's Note:**

> ik there weren't many interactions w ned and mj, but i promise they'll come back later and hv more parts. also i v much rushed this to get it out and over w so sorry it's rough and not v flow-y and things.


End file.
